Trial on Onderon
by against a sea of troubles
Summary: Takes place before Episode II. The Republic is starting to come apart. Trouble on the planet of Onderon has the Jedi sending Mace Windu, Ima Gun-Di and his Padawan Mako Raan to investigate whats happening and try to restore relations. What they don't know is something darker awaits them. Test story for a march larger story I have planned. Leave your input.


Welcome to my story!

Thanks for checking it out. I know you have many options when it comes to Star Wars tales. Before getting to the story a brief intro...or knowing me not so brief but stick with me.

For a long time I thought I would never do a Star Wars story. The universe is too well established to mess with. Then Disney did that for me by whipping the expanded universe away and creating their own.

I realize Star Wars is one of, if not the largest, fandom in the world. There is also a large spread in the level of fandom. Those who have only seen the original trilogy to those who have all the movies and tv episodes memorized, read every book and comic, beaten every game, have a full fledged Darth Vader costume, and can draw out detailed plans of the Death Star. I'm more in the middle. I am in my third phase of Star Wars fandom. I first fell in love with a special release (not the special editions) of the original trilogy. The second was when the prequels came out. (although I am one of those who was disappointed with them.) After that I moved on to other things. I heard about the clone wars series but dismissed it as a kids show that would have too much Jar Jar and fight scenes with no casualties.

Then the Force Awakens came out. A few weeks after the movie came out I decided to finally check out The Clone Wars...I binge watched both that and Rebels over the course of about two months. While also building an X-wing and Armada fleet for tabletop games. And downloading Galaxy of Hero's on my phone.

That being said I'm going to try to keep the stories readable for the causal fans yet have enough detail or at least nods for the hardcore. I'm just getting into the new cannon and more used to the old EU so that may reflect in my writing.

This story is a one shot to introduce an OC to a much larger series of stories. he plan is to start around the clone wars and carry it forward. I was reading some tips on writing fan fic and one tip was to do a test story for your OCs. So lets see how this goes.

Your input is welcome at the end. IN fact its the reason I'm writing this test chapter.

Now lets get to this story.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

 **STAR WARS**

Trial on Onderon

The Republic is starting to fray

Across the Galaxy systems voice discontentment and threaten to leave. The prospect of war looms. Both republic diplomats and Jedi nights scramble to try to keep the peace and the republic intact.

On the planet of Onderon rumors of separation swirl and complaints against the republic rise. The Jedi send two of their knights to try to maintain the relations...

The brilliant blue of hyperspace reflected off the hull and shined into the windows of a Jedi shuttle as it cruised to its destination. Inside the craft Jedi masters Mace Windu and Ima Gun-Di sat looking at a hologram transmission of the council.

"We are approaching Onderon." Master Windu informed the council. "King Dundop has arranged a meeting with us upon arrival."

"Use caution." Obi Wan Kenobi warned them. "We have gotten more reports of separatist Separatist activity on the planet. We don't know if the king is behind it or not. But either way there may be trouble."

"We will be prepared." Master Di assured the council. "This is a system we cannot afford to lose to the growing separatist confederacy. If they grow too large then a conflict may not be far behind."

"Shrouded in uncertainty the future of this world has become." Master Yoda said. "I sense the dark side at work. Prepared for anything you must be."

"We will be." Windu said confidently. "This world is not out of our reach yet. King Dundop listens to the will of the people. We must assure them the republic Republic will stand by them."

They ended the transmission and the two masters discussed the situation.

"It is unlike King Dundop to go against the people like this." Master Di speculated. "Reports are that the general public is not in favor of joining the separatist Separatist cause."

"Something is at work here." Windu agreed. "Whatever it is it's a powerful presence. If they are operating behind the scenes the will try to stop us."

"Agreed." Master Di said then stood up and walked to the cockpit.

"So my Padawan, how long until we arrive?"

Mako Raan checked the panel. "Not long Master, just a few more minutes."

Mako was a young adult male. He had been apprenticed to Master Gun-Di for several years now. He had been discovered in his early years on his home planet of Corellia. He stood tall with short brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was considered to have advanced dueling skills. Training under Master Di he adopted his master's heralded defensive and blaster deflection skills.

"This will be an excellent learning experience for you." Gun-Di explained. "Unrest on the planet and a government whose loyalties have been questioned will be a good way for you to expand your negotiation skills."

"Yes Master." Mako said then smiled a little. "I thought you said my negotiation skills were progressing though."

"You are showing promise, however you are still too quick to draw your lightsaber at times." Gun-Di pointed out.

"Sometimes it's come in handy to have it ready." Mako pointed out.

"Sometimes yes." Gun-Di said. "But you need to exercise patience and discretion at times."

"A good Jedi knows how to only use force as a last resort." Mace Windu said stepping into the cockpit. "It can be difficult to present yourself has a peacekeeper when you respond constantly with violence."

"I understand Masters. I will do my best to learn." Mako Replied.

He checked his instruments. "Approaching the system now." He said and pulled back on a lever as hyperspace faded and the ship dropped into real space. The planet of Onderon was now in front of them.

Mako flipped the communication on. "Iziz control, this is Jedi transport 131 requesting permission to land."

After a moment a voice crackled back over the speaker. "Permission granted Jedi transport. You are cleared to land on platform fourteen. Welcome to Onderon."

Mako set the ship on course when he felt Master Di's hand on his shoulder. "Before we land my padawan, reach out, tell me what you feel."

Mako obeyed and closed his eyes focusing on the planet in front of them. His mind reached out through the force and seemed to touch down on the world.

"I sense…uncertainty…worry…fear…It's not constant. But it's like the people have been shaken by rumors and feel unsettled. Something else too…I feel a darkness, like something evil is at work in the shadows."

"Very good my apprentice." Gun-Di said. "We must be vigilant. Whatever is at work down there will surely become alerted to our presence. Be mindful at all times."

The shuttle slowly flew through the sky and circled around before landing on the platform. As the three Jedi exited their craft the greeting party came to meet them.

"Welcome to Onderon." A representative said. "King Dundop is expecting you. Is there anything you require before we go to the palace?"

"No thank you." Windu answered. "Please lead the way."

"As you wish." The greeter bowed. "The king has prepared a dinner for you. First we will get you situated."

As they started walking a young woman stepped out from the group. "Master Di, Padawan Raan, itsit's good to see you again."

Mako smiled. "Well hello Kaida. It's been awhile."

Kaida Horain was around the same age of Mako. She was medium height with shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. Her older brother Draze was a member of the guard. She worked as a government aide.

Over two years ago she and her brother had met the Jedi on another world that Onderon was having a trade dispute with. During the time there Mako had developed a friendship with her and Draze.

The two talked as they got on speeders and rode to the palace, all. All the while under the watchful eye of his master.

When they arrived at the palace the Jedi were shown to their rooms and made preparations. Before the meeting and dinner Mako decided to meditate. He only got a few minutes in before his door chimed. He rose and went to the door and found his master waiting for him.

"Yes Master?"

Master Di stepped into the room. "I didn't know you had grown so close to Kaida." He remarked.

"We are friends." Mako answered. "Although we haven't seen each other since we met."

"I see." Gun-Di Commented. "I'm sure I don't need to go over the lesson of attachments again?"

Mako smiled a little. "No master. I am aware of the Jedi code. I would never put myself in that position."

"I do not doubt your loyalty to the Jedi." Gun-Di said. "What about her though?"

"She is aware of the Jedi code as well. It's just a friendship."

Master Di's expression softened some on his horned face. "Just making sure. Young men can become susceptible to their emotions though. Even Jedi. It's not always easy."

"I understand master. But I have made it this far. I have no intention of losing my way now."

* * *

A couple hours later the Jedi were sitting with Onderon's king and his advisors.

"Of course we understand your desire to stay neutral if a conflict does erupt." Mace Windu told the king. "But do you think the Sseparatists will allow you to stay that way? Onderon provides a significant strategic value to them."

Sanjay Rush sneered slightly through his pasted- on diplomatic smile. "Very true. But isn't it also true that because of our position in the inner rim that we are equally of value to the Rrepublic? What's to stop them from coming in and taking over?"

Mako spoke up. "The Jedi would never attack a world that wishes to remain neutral."

Senator Mina Bonteri smiled at him. "We don't doubt that young Jedi. We appreciate the Jedi's role as peacekeepers. However But can you say the same for the Rrepublic? Isn't Senator Palpantine working on an Army of the Republic act as we speak?"

"That's just a defensive measure. A response to the growing Sseparatist threat." Mako tried to assure her.

"I'm sure." Bonteri said. "But once someone creates an army they usually end up using it. And I have to say it's alarming the amount of power the chancellor has been amassing."

"The chancellor is just responding to the ever growing threat of war. We are doing our part to make sure it does not come to that." Windu assured her.

"Ah yes. The famous diplomacy tactics of the Jedi." Rush laughed. "You show up now preaching the peaceful ways of the order Order and the republicRepublic. Swearing that you just want everyone to be safe and happy. All while wearing a calming and peaceful demeanor. However, if we step out of line then you show up again, this time lightsabers ablaze."

King Dundop raised his hands. "I think an adjournment is in order for now. I suggest we take this time to carefully consider all arguments before coming back with new ones."

* * *

Sanjay Rush quietly made his way through the streets until he came to a building in a back alley and entered. Once in the darkened room he found himself face to face with an imposing figure. It was a tall man who regarded Rush with a disinterested expression. As if he were a somewhat interesting insect that crawled in the room.

"Count Doku wishes to speak with you." He said simply and produced a hologram-transmitter that came to life producing the blue image of Doku.

"Minister Rush. What have you to report?"

Rush bowed and spoke. "My lord. You were correct. The Republic has sent three Jedi to negotiate on their behalf."

"Have they done anything to sway Dundop toward the side of the Republic?" Doku demanded.

"I cannot say for certain, but I don't think their presence is helping matters any." Rush replied.

Doku considered this a moment and spoke again. "There is a Separatist contingent on the planet as well. They are to argue our case for Onderon to join the Separatist alliance. I want you to have them meet the Jedi in a vulnerable location. My operatives and battle droids will then attack."

"Won't droids give away a Separatist plot?" Rush asked carefully.

"The Republic has no knowledge of our droid army. As far as they know battle droids are still mostly used by the Ttrade Ffederation and available for anyone to purchase for the right price. And when one of the separatist Separatist representatives is killed in the ambush the blame will be placed on the republicRepublic." Doku explained.

"You would have one of your own people killed?" Rush asked nervously.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Doku smiled darkly. "Keep that in mind while in my service. Let it motivate you to know what can happen should you ever become…expendable."

Rush gulped and bowed. "I will not fail my lord."

"See that you don't" Doku said. "My servant Kiross here is in charge for now. As promised you will rule Onderon but for now you take orders from him."

With that the transmission stopped and the room felel dark. The figure known as Kiross finally spoke. "Have the Separatists and the Jedi in the West market tomorrow afternoon. I will take care of the rest. When the shooting starts use the underground transport tunnel to escape. Don't want you becoming collateral damage."

* * *

The following day the Jedi went out into the city to look around and interact with the people and get a feel for their thoughts. Kaida and a few other palace staff and guards followed at a distance. Mako talked to some of the market goers and shop keeps and found most preferred neutrality to choosing a side between republic Republic and the growing separatist Separatist alliance. M, with many feared fearing the threat of war as well. However the darkness he felt he did not sense in these people.

Windu and Di did the same as they strolled through the market. Soon itI wasn't the people but something else that caught his attention.

"Master. Isn't that the separatist Separatist contingent?" He asked Gun-Di

Ima Gun-Di watched the group carefully. "It is. Interesting. Perhaps they are keeping tabs on us. Although if they are they are doing it poorly."

"Perhaps a coincidence?" Mako suggested.

"Never place your faith in coincidence." Windu said noting the Sseparatists.

"Remember Padawan. We are not in open hostilities yet. Be polite if they confront you." Di instructed.

"Yes master."

The separatists didn't seem to be up to something sinister. In fact they seemed genuinely surprised when they finally noticed the Jedi nearby. They gave some odd looks but exchanged no words.

"What is Sanjay Rush doing with them?" Mako asked.

Before anyone could answer all three Jedi felt a disturbance. But before they could pinpoint it several blaster bolts shot towards the separatists. Two of them striking struck one of the representatives while Rush and the others scrambled for cover.

The Jedi sprang into action. Gun-Di's blue blade igniting along with Windu's purple blade. Mako ignited his own lightsaber. wWith a _hiss-whap_ the blue blade activating activated as they ran towards the separatists.

The representatives cried out in horror as the three lightsabers closed in on them. But instead of coming down on them they formed a triangle and proceeded to protect them from blaster fire.

One of the separatists Separatists held his dead friend and yelled at the Jedi. "You! You did this!"

"Why would we protect you then?" Mako pointed out as he deflected blaster bolts back at two approaching battle droids. K, knocking them both out of commission.

"Battle droids?" Windu said, startled at the revelation. "Is the trade Trade federation Federation behind this?"

The questions would have to wait though as the Jedi deflected fire from all sides. Gun-Di was a master of blaster deflection and being his student Mako was well versed as the art He managed to redirect much of the fire back towards its source which seemed to be a mix of droids and non-droid attackers.

From behind his him Sanjay Rush broke cover and ran for a transport tunnel. Kaida noticed and chased after him. Di shouted to his Padawan. "Go after him. If he has something to do with this he needs to be stopped. Otherwise he needs to be protected. Windu and I can handle this."

"Yes master." Mako said and ran for the tunnel, still deflecting blaster fire aimed at him. He entered the tunnel and stopped looking to look around for Rush.

"Over here!" Kaida waved to him from a level below.

"Wait for me!" Mako insisted as he used his saber for light as Kaida ran forward trying to find Rush.

This tunnel was long abandoned. The power mostly outwas out except for a few dim or flickering lights and the transports no longer being run through it. He proceeded quickly down the stairs and deeper into the tunnel system. He followed the sound of Kaida's footsteps as well as her presence in the Fforce as she chased after Rush.

Then he heard her footsteps stop and felt a new presence.

He stopped in his tracks and held his saber in a defensive stance. He felt cold and sensed a darkness approaching. Someone else was down here with him.

"That's far enough Jedi. Now put the saber away before someone gets hurt."

The voice was cold and sinister. He looked around for it and noticed from behind a pillar Kaida stepped out with her hands in the air. From the shadows behind her emerged the owner of the voice holding a weapon to her back.

Mako turned quickly, pointing his saber at him. "Let her go."

"Drop the lightsaber Jedi." He ordered again. "Otherwise things might get messy around here."

Mako noticed Kaida shake her head for him not to. Her courage was admirable but there was a better way to solve this.

"Alright, just stay calm, we can work this out." He deactivated his saber and set it on the ground. He used to force to focus on the man's mind, trying to make him more peaceful.

The man smirked at him but his eyes remained cold and hard. "Ah, common Jedi tactic. Try to calm with the force and defuse the situation. Sadly that won't work today."

Mako was surprised. The only way he could have known that is if he was force sensitive himself. It made sense though. The darkness he felt. But that would mean…

"You're a Sith." Mako said.

The other laughed. "That's the problem with you Jedi. Anyone who doesn't follow your precious code you label a Sith. As if you're the only ones entitled to use the force. Just like the republic Republic you serve. Anyone on the outside is evil, or at the very least, questionable."

"Whatever issue you have with the Jedi, you don't need her. Just let her go and you can enlighten me on what I am not understanding." Mako tried to persuade him.

"Oh I am going to enlighten you. But you don't have to patronize me. It's not like I'm giving you a choice. But you are right about one thing. I don't need her anymore."

Before Mako could react his opposite ignited his own lightsaber. Its white blade piercing instantly though Kaida before he withdrew it and she fell to the floor.

"No!" Mako shouted and dropped to catch her before she hit the permacrete. Her breathing was labored but she managed to get out. "It's not your fault." Then she went limp.

"That's lesson one Jedi. I can see you two are close. Don't the Jedi have rules against attachment? In a sense I just did what they were doing to you anyway. The Jedi fear what will happen if their minions are allowed to think and feel for themselves. Instead they want you to constantly feel regret and fight your natural emotions, giving the illusion that all you have is the order."

Mako wasn't really listening. Instead he summoned his saber and ignited it and swung hard downward on Kaida's murderer.

Kiross reacted quickly and raised his saber to block the blue. and wWhite and blue blades crashing and crackling as the two combatants pushed against each other.

Finally Mako broke the lock and tried attacking from a different direction. Kiross proved to be a skilled duelist though and blocked the attacks, deflecting each strike away from him.

"Good. Use your anger. The Jedi want you to repress it. But you can feel how it gives you strength."

Mako kept his attack up. He wanted nothing more than to impale this guy with his saber. Still he managed to argue.

"I will never give in to the dark side."

Kiross managed to keep his defense up and launched several counter strikes. "Light side, dark side. Why limit yourself to just one? As if the Jedi and Sith are the only sides of the forceForce. Open yourself up to the possibilities. Full command of all the forceForce. Me and others like me can teach you."

Mako used a force push to separate them. Kiross slide backwards but stayed on his feet. "Very good. Your skills are exceptional. Why let the Jedi waste them?"

"I will never betray the Jedi." Mako declared and charged forward pressing his attack again.

"It's only a matter of time. Either a situation will make you change your mind, or you will die as just another Jedi who has done nothing with his gifts."

The sabers clashed and sizzled as the blue-white flashes lit the tunnel as they dueled. Then the sabers locked again as the combatants stared each other down.

Kiross grinned darkly. "Perhaps it's time to test your true resolve?"

With that he pushed Mako backward with the force then lifted him upward. The sudden change of motion and direction caught Mako off guard, causing him to drop his saber. It deactivated when it hit the ground and Kiross summoned it to his own hand and unceremoniously dropped Mako to the ground.

"You fought well, but itsit's time to admit defeat." He pointed his white saber at Mako. "And now to see how loyal you really are to the Jedi. Look around. Your master isn't anywhere to be found. You have been abandoned on your own. Only knowledge of half the force Force to defend yourself. Under any other circumstance you would be dead right now. But I am giving you a chance. Renounce the Jedi and join me. I can teach you everything. No arbitrary lines between Jedi and Sith. Just pure power."

He put the blade even closer to Mako's throat as he was on his hands and knees. "Are you really willing to die for the Jedi before you even became one?"

"I am." Mako said, focusing his concentration. "But today's not that day."

With that he summoned a second lightsaber hidden in his clothes and ignited it. It, it's blade glowing a brilliant yellow as he blocked the strike from Kiross' saber.

The duel began anew as the white and yellow blades clashed and crackled. This time Kiross was thrown off by the sudden appearance of a second lightsaber. Mako was able to press the attack as he forced Kiross back. Kiross tried to counter by pushing back with the force and jumping down to a level below. As he did so it gave Mako the opportunity to reach out with the force and pull his other saber back to his hand and ignited it.

He now stood a level above Kiross. The blue-yellow glow lighting the cavern as he glared down at his opponent. He then jumped down with sabers raised and slashed as he landed. Kiross managed to dodge but Mako changed his fighting style to a more aggressive form as he pressed on the attack. Kiross was forced to retreat as he blocked under the onslaught of the two blades.

He still smiled darkly as Mako tried to attack from different angles. "Impressive. Someone of your age managing to adopt different fighting styles. Just think of what you could accomplish if you used your anger in passion in your fight."

He pushed off Mako's sabers with his and back flipped up a level. Mako counted by throwing his yellow saber, sending it spinning. Kiross deflected it away but Mako managed to bring it back around to him on a wide arc and stood looking up at his opponent.

Kiross paced back and forth above him on the ledge. "You must know you can't beat me. You fought well but I have managed to stop everything you have thrown at me. Care to surrender with honor?"

Mako stared up defiantly, holding his sabers at the ready.

Kiross sighed. "I thank you for the training challenge. But it's time for me to end this."

He leapt from the ledge with his saber raised, bringing it down at the same time he landed for a massive strike. Mako jumped back out of the way this time though. As he did he deactivated and tossed yellow saber and deactivated the blue one. As he did he reached out with the force and brought the sabers together interlocking them together. When he landed on his feet again in a crouch he ignited both blades. They both were blue as he readied the saber staff for battle.

Instead of waiting for Kiross to get to him he lunged forward from his crouch, the saber staff spinning as he launched his new attack. The whirling blades and multiple angles Mako was able to generate was able to throw Kiross off and force him on the defensive.

Mako became aware that two more lights faintly lighting the abandoned tunnels as the blue and purple lightsabers of Masters Gun-Di and Windu came into view. Mako and Kiross had gone far enough into the old structure though that it would take them time to reach him. Mako couldn't count on his master to help him. He had to finish this himself.

Besides the saber, Mako used mixed in hand to hand martial arts mixed in to give his opponent something else to think about along with the force Force to try to knock Kiross off balance. Kiross fought back relentlessly to try to gain the upper hand again but Mako had no intention of letting that happen.

He finally landed a glancing blow on Kiross' shoulder, the blade singing cloth and flesh as Kiross reacted to the searing pain. Mako used this to knock his opponet's lightsaber from his hand. He then force pushed him back into a wall. Kiross hit it with a loud thud and fell onto his hands and knees. His chest heaving from a combination of exhaustion and pain.

Mako stood over him, his blade in Kiross face as he the other stared up.

"Well done Jedi. Now take your revenge. Better hurry before your master forces his moral code on you and denies you your right."

Mako stared darkly down at Kiross. There was no doubt he was angry. Kiross had killed his friend in front of him minutes before. He raised his saber.

Then deactivated it. "No. I won't give in. You will answer for what you did. But I won't be your executioner."

Windu and Gun-Di arrived.

"I captured one of the assailants." Mako told them simply.

"Excellent work." Mace Windu said. "We have questions for him."

"Questions you will have to be satisfied with leaving them questions." Kiross responded.

Before any of the Jedi could react he fired a small concealed blaster directly into his heart and fell forward dead, . Taking with him the answers to who was behind the troubles on Onderon.

Ima Gun-Di and Mace Windu stood before a hologram-transmission with Master Yoda.

"The dark side user took his own life rather than submit to questioning." Windu finished briefing Yoda on the details.

"Troubling this is." Yoda replied. "The dark side of the force having such an influence. Further look into it we will. For now you must continue onward though. Still trouble on many worlds there are."

Master Di stepped in. "Master, before we leave Master Windu and I have discussed something else I would like to bring before the council."

* * *

They would not be able to stay for the memorial for Kaida. The Jedi had business to attend to on other worlds.

Mako had paid his respects and now stood on a roof top watching the sun set as he contemplated the events of his trip here and what it could mean for the future.

From behind him his master's voice came. "Mako it is time to leave."

He turned to see both Gun-Di and Windu approaching him. He bowed. "Yes masters."

"Before we do here is something we need to take care of. Master Windu agrees with me as does the council. Normally this would be done back at the temple but we can't return now. If you would kneel."

Mako knelt but looked up questioningly at his master he stood before him. His normally stoic expression softened just a little. "It is a great honor for me to do this."

He ignited his saber and held it up, then gently brought it down just above each of Mako's shoulders.

"By the right of the councilCouncil. By the will of the forceForce. Rise. Jedi Knight."

End Story

* * *

Alright what did you think? I'm open to suggestions on what to improve on before I go on to a larger story. Especially thoughts on my OC Mako Raan. I have more of these test runs introducing OCs planned as well. The next one is titled The Mandalore Discovery.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
